Prince of Darkness
by thebestofall
Summary: Perseus was the only son of Kronos who wasn't eaten. He was punished by Zeus for supporting the titans during the war. Sent to Tartarus to watch Kronos. However, Kronos was escaping from Tartarus, and in an attempt to catch Kronos, Perseus lost his own immortality in a trap set by the titans. A deal with Zeus to help Olympus was the only hope he had of regaining his immortality.
1. Prologue

Perseus.

The Destroyer.

He goes by many names. The most famous one? ... The Devil.

The Prince of Darkness and King of Tartarus.

Champion of Nyx.

The torturer of the damned.

As the youngest son of Kronos, nobody took him seriously. Many weren't even sure whether he was their sibling at all. He was shunned from Olympus, not being invited for anything. Not being included in anything.

It didn't take long for mortals and even some lesser gods to assume he was evil. They started calling him the devil. The one who encouraged evil. But that wasn't him. That was his father, Kronos. Kronos had a domain of evil. His full title was 'Kronos, Titan of Time and Evil.'

The Olympians were proud, arrogant fools. He hated them. Not for any personal reasons of course. He didn't even bother talking to half of them. But he knew them. He knew them better than they knew themselves.

He disliked the way they ruled. He despised the way they pinned all the blame on the ancient laws. Ancient Laws? Please? He knew the ancient laws word to word. And it certainly wasn't written anywhere that you couldn't raise your children! What sort of law would that be?

Perseus knew they were made up laws. Most of them anyway. There were only three laws which held importance with regards to the Olympians.

Firstly, no god can enter another god's domain without being given an invitation or permission.

Secondly, no god shall attack a mortal without being provoked.

Thirdly, no god can steal another's symbol directly.

These were the three ancient laws. Nothing more, nothing less.

Perseus sighed as he felt power course through his veins while sitting on his throne. The throne of darkness. It was a gift from his patron, Lord Tartarus himself.

His throne room resembled a very big art gallery. A wide one too. Rows and rows of statues depicting torture scenes were lined up along the sides of the hall, making his guests shudder when they entered. Not that he got many guests anyway.

The walls and ceiling were a mix of black and blood red. Sparkling red chandeliers hung from the ceiling and torches made of bones lit up the place. A red carpet was spread all the way from his throne to the entrance, like a sort of personal pathway.

The throne itself was a beauty. A deadly beauty. It was so black it sucked all the light around it, so you couldn't really tell what it was made of. Carvings etched on it seemed to shift and move depending on the king's mood.

A demon entered the room, looking slightly nervous. Her hands fidgeted at her sides and her eyes were trained to the ground as she walked.

Perseus frowned. They didn't get like that unless and until something went wrong.

"My lord, a prisoner escaped."

Perseus's eyes narrowed, suspicion seeping into his mind. "Which one?"

"Kronos."

A hiss escaped from his mouth. His hand clenched tightly around his symbol of power. δεὰὀλετήρ. Godslayer.

Kronos had been stirring for a long time already and Perseus had really hoped that it was merely another of his father's tantrums. Unfortunately for him, his father really did get away this time.

He looked at his servant. "Who did this?"

She hesitated, as if she didn't want to give away the traitor's name. "It was ... Leviathan."

Perseus stood up abruptly. "WHAT?!"

The demon servant flinched unnoticeably. Perseus's temper easily sparked these days. Normally he would be calm, but he absolutely loathed traitors. Those kind were given the worst of the worst of punishments.

Perseus stepped down from his throne, his blood red cape fluttering in a non-existing wind. Dark black gauntlets and a sleeveless black breastplate adorned his body, fitted so perfectly that his muscles could be made out from the armour. A thick belt was around his waist, with an omega symbol in the middle. Flowing designs were etched on his black pants and combat boots covered his legs up to his shin.

He held δεὰὀλετήρ and lightly tapped it to the ground, but the sound reverberated around all of Tartarus, insinuating that the king summoned his subjects for a meeting.

The demon servant scurried out of the throne room before she could anger her master again.

Minutes later, bright flashes filled the room simultaneously, indicating the new presences in the throne room.

Perseus looked at the present company.

Astaroth. Check.

Asmodeus. Check.

Azazel. Check.

Leviathan. Perseus's eyes narrowed. He took a step forward. The four princes of hell got on their knees.

Perseus felt guilt coming coming from Leviathan. So he was feeling guilty eh?

The king of Tartarus delivered a swift kick to Leviathan's face, sending the prince tumbling to the hard marble floor.

Leviathan looked at Perseus fearfully. "M-My lord. I-"

"SILENCE!"

The other three beings nervously took a step back.

Perseus's eyes turned red briefly as he snarled at the traitor. "You think you can betray me! You think you'll get away with this?"

"WHY!" He shouted. "What possible reason could you have to release the most dangerous prisoner of hell."

Leviathan resembled a deer caught in headlights. He prayed that Perseus wouldn't come to know. At least until he got out of hell. In fact, he was already leaving, but the sudden meeting had forced him to attend.

"I-I j-just"

"Mazikeen!," He called. "Take him away."

A tall, black haired woman just a little shorter than Perseus entered the room. She wore nothing but black skin tight pants and a black blouse that showed her skin below the breasts and certainly showed an ample amount of cleavage. Something that Asmodeus didn't miss. He stared at her form as she bent over to drag a kicking and screaming Leviathan.

Perseus looked at the others. "Find a replacement for him. Maybe Abaddon. I will be leaving for a while. Do not try anything, or else you will end up like Leviathan."

He slammed his spear to the ground and his form flashed. The next moment, he was gone, leaving a scent of fire.

* * *

Perseus appeared in the woods of the famous Camp Half-Blood. It was the one good thing the gods did for their children. He looked around, looking for the energy trail left by his father. Hopefully he'd be able to subdue Kronos in his weak state.

Sadly he found none. He was about to leave the area when a rustle was heard from above him. Without looking, he flicked a curved dagger to where the sound came from.

His efforts were not in vain, as a cloaked figure came crashing down onto the forest floor, the dagger embedded in his head. Perseus kicked the figure so he could see it's face. Before he could do so ...

ZIP!

An arrow came hurtling towards him. But his superior reflexes allowed him to snatch the arrow out of the air before it even hit his neck. He looked at the arrow. It was a black coloured arrow with some weird metal he didn't recognise.

He was about to discard the arrow, but suddenly the tip of the arrow sprung forward by itself and embedded itself into his stomach. He suddenly felt the connection to his domain weaken and he dropped to one knee, panting with exhaustion. Whatever material that thing was seemed to weaken him greatly.

Out of nowhere, a sharp pain appeared at the side of his head. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Another cloaked figure holding a bow appeared in his vision. The figure, which Perseus assumed to be a man, stalked around him in circles, as a last minute check to whether the god was incapacitated or not.

Just when the cloaked figure stopped walking, Perseus swung his right arm as hard as he could, catching the unsuspecting figure in the back of the legs, sending the cloaked man crashing to the ground.

Without wasting time, Perseus used both his hands and grabbed the man's head, with his fingers curling in such a way that his thumbs were pressed to the man's eyes. He brought his hands right above himself so that the man's entire body was above him, with his face inches from his own. Once this was achieved, Perseus used the last of his energy and pressed as hard as he could. His thumbs pushed the man's eyes deep into the socket, dislocating it from it's normal position.

The rest of his fingers crushed the man's skull until the head exploded in a shower of blood. With a last yell, Perseus then flung the bloody, headless carcass aside.

He stumbled along the forest, but the metal seemed to moving inside him by itself, as if it were programmed to do so. It seemed to be trying to reach his heart.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

After counting to three he shakily took a special blade. One that could actually cut his skin. Not celestial bronze. That couldn't affect him for shit. This blade was a Stygian Iron dagger forged inside Tartarus itself.

While lying down, he plunged the blade to where he metal was and dragged the blade around it in a circle. He closed his eyes and pulled out the chunk of flesh that was cut like a play dough. The metal inside the pound of flesh once again jumped at him, but this time he was ready. Before it reached him, he caught it with one hand and willed that hand to burst into flames. Slowly, but surely, the metal melted in his hand and then turned into vapour.

He thought it was over but he clearly overestimated his own body. Stabbing yourself and essentially removing almost a whole pound of flesh and then using your powers seemed to push it. Also the fact that the metal drained him of nearly ninety percent of his power anyway.

As he lay on the forest floor, he raised his hand upward one last time before even that too fell limp to his side. He felt himself lose consciousness and the world turned black.

* * *

Sensing a massive energy surge in the woods, Chiron ordered the campers to return to their activities and cancelled the capture the flag game for the night until the matter was resolved.

He took his most experienced campers into the woods. Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico, who was merely visiting.

The four demigods plus centaur entered the woods warily, weapons in hand. Chiron had his bow out and an arrow was notched, ready to be fired in a moment's notice.

Annabeth was invisible and had her dagger out while Nico had his Stygian Iron sword in hand. Thalia wore her shield Aegis on her left arm while her spear rested in the palm of her right hand.

Chiron led the way as he was the one who seemed to know where the energy surge came from.

They crossed a stream and when they got to the other side, it wasn't pretty.

There was a man lying there on his back. His armour was splattered with a mix of red and gold blood. A few feet beside him, a spear lay, it was pulsing with power, energy surging from it dangerously every few seconds.

A dozen feet beside it was a mangled corpse. The head of the corpse was completely crushed, as if it were crushed paper in a garbage can.

They looked back to the man. His armour was mostly untouched, but there was a huge chunk of his stomach missing. Their eyes followed a small trail of gold and nearly puked. There just in front of him, the missing pound of flesh lay, golden ichor all around it like an island in a sea.

Annabeth gasped, covering her mouth. Thalia and Nico lowered their weapons, staring at the sight before them with mixed feelings. While Thalia was astonished by the sight, Nico felt dread creep into him. He knew exactly who the man in armour was, and he wasn't willing to be present when he woke.

Chiron lowered his bow. "Oh dear ... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Dear Readers,**

 **As you may have guessed, this story basically is a sort of alternate take on my other story. This one will feature a much more darker Percy and generally a more feared one. Unlike the other one, he isn't lost in the history books here. Just imagine that myths about him do exist and campers have heard about him. But not much.**

 **While the Percy in my other story resembled Lucifer from the T.V series, this one does not. This one is darker and more violent (he did crush the guy's skull).**

 **The personality of this Percy is of my own design, unlike the other one.**

 **Thx for reading anyway.**

 **Updates are unsure. They may come next month, or they may come even tomorrow or in an hour. I can't tell.**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **thebestofall**


	2. Nico Almost Gets Vaporized

**A/N: Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **.**

 **I am so sorry guys. No apology will be enough. It's been more than a year since the previous chapter and to tell you the truth, I have no good excuse, other than the fact that I was working on other stories. (check them out btw)**

* * *

 _Previously on Prince of Darkness,_

 _They crossed a stream and when they got to the other side, it wasn't pretty._

 _There was a man lying there on his back. His armour was splattered with a mix of red and gold blood. A few feet beside him, a spear lay, it was pulsing with power, energy surging from it dangerously every few seconds._

 _A dozen feet beside it was a mangled corpse. The head of the corpse was completely crushed, as if it were crushed paper in a garbage can._

 _They looked back to the man. His armour was mostly untouched, but there was a huge chunk of his stomach missing. Their eyes followed a small trail of gold and nearly puked. There just in front of him, the missing pound of flesh lay, golden ichor all around it like an island in a sea._

 _Annabeth gasped, covering her mouth. Thalia and Nico lowered their weapons, staring at the sight before them with mixed feelings. While Thalia was astonished by the sight, Nico felt dread creep into him. He knew exactly who the man in armour was, and he wasn't willing to be present when he woke._

 _Chiron lowered his bow. "Oh dear ... "_

* * *

When Perseus gained his consciousness, he wasn't in the forest of the demigod camp. He was in what appeared to be some form of sick room, or a med bay if you will. The god could barely hear a conversation. Distinctly, he could make out the voice of one Nico di Angelo. If he wasn't wrong, Perseus remembered that he was the half-breed sired by Hades.

"No!", Nico protested. "We should have left him there. I'm telling you, he's not to be trusted!"

Perseus then heard a familiar voice of a tired middle aged man. Except, this was no man, but a centaur.

"He is one of the five, Nico. We could not have 'left' him there."

"Chiron! This guy fought against Olympus in the first war! Now Kronos is back, and look who showed up!"

That was when Perseus decided he had heard enough. The god sat straight and looked at the people who had gathered. He recognized Chiron, in his classic wheelchair, although the wheelchair looked a bit more modern now.

From the corner of his eye he saw the face of one of the most annoying demigods he had the pleasure of knowing. Nico di Angelo. Perseus would have vaporized him long ago, but Hades was a good friend and a better brother. He didn't wish to upset him unnecessarily.

There another demigod he didn't recognize, but he immediately knew the next one.

Perseus took one look at Thalia Grace and raised his palm, aiming it at her.

Chiron's eyes widened. "Percy! NO!". Nico and Annabeth both looked in horror.

But the god didn't listen. "So long, daughter of Zeus.", he said, firing a column of hellfire at her.

Or at least, that's what he had intended to do. The god sat there awkwardly as nothing but a few wisps of fire escaped his palm.

Perseus frowned. "τι σκατά?" [What the fuck?]

The demigods would have laughed, but they were too relieved. Nico visibly exhaled everything from his lungs. Annabeth nearly fainted.

Chiron sat in shook, almost having gotten out of his wheelchair form. He immediately ushered out Thalia. "Go dear. All will be explained later."

Perseus sat, looking at his palm in a mixture of shock and surprise. He looked at the centaur with a frown on his face. "What is this? What have you done to me?", he asked, the anger in his voice rising.

Chiron shook his head. "We did nothing. That's how we found you."

Perseus closed his eyes for a moment and tried to find the other versions of himself and combine with them. Doing that would transform him into his godly form. But, he couldn't find anything. In fact, he felt nothing as he closed his eyes. It was ... blank.

Perseus frowned. "I can't go into my immortal form!"

Chiron frowned, as if he realized something. "Wait a moment. You cannot?"

Perseus shook his head. "My mind feels empty. I-I can't summon my powers or my godly state."

Annabeth frowned. In her head, she started to remember something about what happened to Poseidon after he rebelled against Zeus. Could it have happened? Could this god have become human?

The centaur wheeled forward, and took out a small knife. It was a Celestial Bronze knife.

Perseus laughed a little. "Come now, Chiron. You know that won't work."

Without a word, the centaur swung his arm and struck Perseus's cheek.

"FUCK! That hurts, you old fool!", Perseus cried out in pain as red blood flowed out of the small cut.

"Wait.", Perseus said. "This is impossible! How the FUCK?!"

Chiron sighed. "It seems you have been turned mortal somehow."

Nico's face seemed to lighten up on the revelation. "YES!", he cheered.

Perseus looked at him, glaring at the demigod, his eyes turning blood red and glowing.

Nico didn't seem to care. He pranced around in happiness. Perseus sighed in disbelief and leaned back on the wall. "Enjoy all you wish, half-breed. I won't stay mortal for long. Just you wait, you insolent-"

Chiron coughed. "Anyway, getting back to the matter at hand, you are mortal now, whether temporary or permanent, that remains to be seen. But I would ask you to remain here at Camp Half-Blood. The world's greatest healers are right here. They could help."

Perseus frowned at the demigods before relenting. Not that he had a choice. He was a god who was turned mortal. Countless enemies were after him, now even more so. The attack on him was a clear example. He cursed himself for falling into his father's trap. Fabricating a fake energy trail is nothing for a titan. He should've known.

"Fine.", he muttered.

Nico looked at the god, smiling. "Nope. You need to request us politely, then we'll think about it."

The former god's eyes narrowed and raised his palm in anger, and this time he emitted more than just a few wisps of smoke. Although not too large, a ball of fire formed in his palm and shot at the son of Hades.

Nico yelped in surprise, erecting a wall of shadows in front of him. The fireball splashed against it, completely destroying the wall of shadows, but it dissipated afterwards.

Chiron's eyebrows raised. "Interesting. It appears you still have some control of your domains?"

Perseus smiled. "See, demigod. My powers are already returning. At this rate, it'll only take a few days."

Chiron shook his head. "No."

Perseus frowned. "No?"

"I'm afraid you are stuck like this until whoever took your powers decides to give it back."

Perseus smashed his fist on the wooden table beside him, shattering it into pieces. He looked at his fist. "At least not everything is gone. I still have a portion of my domains, and I still have a fraction of my strength left."

Annabeth spoke for the first time. "The only other time this has happened was when the Olympians rebelled against Zeus and Apollo and Poseidon were punished for it. Zeus turned them mortal."

Chiron shook his head. "No, child. Zeus did not make them mortal. He only took away their powers. They still had all their strength and still had golden ichor flowing through them. Clearly, this is something else entirely."

"It's Kronos.", Perseus said.

Chiron frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because he set a trap for me. Fabricated an energy trail to lead me here while he actually went somewhere else. I can't even use my powers to track him down now."

"I see ...", Chiron said. "Nevertheless, you'll stay in the Big House from now, until we find a solution to your ... problem."

Perseus nodded. "Point me to the room. And I want no intruders, or I swear I'll roast them alive."

Chiron sighed. "Yes. Upstairs. Take whichever room you like."

The former god stood with a little effort and trudged up the stairs. Once he was out of hearing range, Nico jumped. "What the heck, Chiron? I was kidding about letting him stay! Why don't we kick him out? It's not like he can stop us."

Chiron turned to Nico. "You are a fool if you think that."

Annabeth nodded. "Think, Nico. It doesn't matter if he isn't a god anymore. He still has millennia of knowledge and a lot of experience. And don't forget that it was his strategy which took down Kronos in the end. Plus, he isn't even the bad guy here."

Nico sputtered. "What? But he's-"

"Nico. Why do you even have a problem with him? Isn't he one of Hades's best friends or something?"

"So? He's still a dick! So is Hades!"

Chiron looked at Nico. "Listen here, Nico. Just because you have issues with your father does not mean you can openly disrespect one of the five."

Nico scoffed and stood silent for a while. "What the heck is 'the five' anyway?"

Annabeth took the opportunity to answer. "It's a quintessence. A group of five. It's supposed to consist of the big three, who represent the earth, water, skies and underworld. Hestia and Perseus, the fires of mankind. Hestia represents hope and love, while Perseus ... not so much."

Chiron sighed. "Lady Hestia does not represent the hope of humanity. She represents hope in general, for all races. But Percy isn't like that. His domains did not come innately, nor did he get them via the worship of mortals."

"Then how?", Annabeth asked.

Chiron sighed. "His powers were given to him by the primordials Tartarus and Nyx. When this news became well known amongst the gods, they branded him evil. And eventually, so did mortals."

"Oh.", Nico said. "I didn't know."

"You would have, if you asked, instead of accusing like an immature child.", Chiron said.

Annabeth frowned. "But aren't those primordials actually evil?"

Chiron shook his head. "Annabeth, primordials are old. So old that not even the gods really know them. I can't speak for their motivations, but I can speak for Percy when I say he isn't the enemy here. And if you must know, he changed sides during the titan war. He may have fought for Kronos at first, but he did not know his true nature at the time. When he came to know about his siblings, he turned against him."

Annabeth sighed. "Okay. We'll give him the benefit of doubt.". She looked warningly at Nico when the latter opened his mouth to argue. The two of them left the room, Annabeth closing the door behind her.

Chiron heaved a sigh of relief. "That went well."

Perseus appeared in the stairway. "Did it?", he asked.

The centaur nearly jumped out of his wheelchair.

"Don't do that!"

Perseus chuckled. "Alright. Now I was thinking, and I have an idea of how to get my immortality back."

Chiron frowned. "Yes?"

"It's simple. I'll take a bunch of demigods and we'll go and pluck a golden apple."

Chiron shook his head. "Even if I allowed that, which I will not, there are several issues. Firstly, you need to find demigods willing to actually do that. Secondly, assuming you reach the garden without any disturbances, how in the world are you going to get past Ladon?"

Perseus frowned. "There is that ... but I have a solution."

Now Chiron was really intrigued. "What is it?"

"Well, the demigods I take with me can distract the beast long enough for me to grab and apple and eat it."

Chiron looked taken aback. "Percy! You don't mean to tell me you wish to sacrifice them?"

The former god frowned. "Why not? They're just half-breeds. Besides, I heard they all badly wish to perform some heroic deed. Helping me is a heroic deed itself."

Chiron glared at Perseus.

The former god laughed a little. "Don't look so aghast, Chiron. I don't need a half-breed to do my work for me, unlike some other gods I can name.". Perseus said the last part looking up, remembering the theft of the Master Bolt.

Chiron frowned. "The fates-"

"are old hags who love to make everybody miserable. I know. But I have to admit, they have their own way of revealing the truth out. For instance, we might have never gotten to know the identity of the lightning thief. Who was the one who found the bolt anyway?"

The centaur looked straight with a little pride. "Luke Castellan."

The former god frowned for a second. "Castellan? Ah yes. I remember now. He and that blonde from earlier. Both strolled into Hell like they owned it, demanding me to hand over the bolt."

Chiron shifted uneasily. It wasn't a pleasant experience for them, and they most certainly hadn't strolled in. They were lucky to be brought directly in front of Perseus, else they'd have to trudge through Tartarus hoping to find his palace somewhere. And they were also lucky he didn't vaporize them when they accused him. Because when someone dies in Hell, they stay there.

Perseus leaned back. "I'm glad he earned the error of his ways. And how did he defeat Ares anyway?"

"It was ... difficult.", Chiron admitted. "It was not a fair fight, but it was at that time his inborn powers activated."

"Ah yes. The legendary speed of the messenger god. Isn't he the first child of Hermes to inherit that?"

Chiron looked down. "The first and last. Hermes does not wish to unnecessarily burden his children. That power of Luke has attracted many monsters, almost as if he were a child of Zeus or Poseidon."

Perseus held his palm towards his face, stroking his chin. "I don't need to look into a mirror to know my physical age has decreased. I feel shorter and my own arms aren't that big anymore."

Chiron sighed. "We will fix you. Don't worry. Like I said, the best healers in the world are right here."

"I hope so. In this state, I can't use any of my powers except the fire based ones, which are also quite limited. I've lost most of the connection to the domains of Nyx and Tartarus. It feels like a string connecting there. Hopefully Mazikeen will keep things in order till I'm back to normal."

That being said, the former god stood up and walked upstairs for real this time, heading into the first room he found. He felt ... tired. It wasn't a new concept, but it certainly was strange considering he had done no strenuous activities. The joyous effects of mortality.

The room was definitely bigger on the inside, with all sorts of equipment. There was a large bed on one side with a large screen mounted on the opposite wall. Just below the screen, the floor sloped down and a small Jacuzzi had been placed. Beside the bed, another smaller screen was mounted, with an XBOX style console beside it. Except that there was the symbol of Olympus on the console instead.

Perseus looked to the side and could see his armour mounted there. But he could not wear it. Not now anyway. Only his immortal self could wear it, and it burned anybody else who tried. Same went for the deadly spear lying beside it.

He took off his clothes and stepped into the Jacuzzi, relaxing. He sat there for a good while, which was when he realized the toll it took on him when he lost his immortality. His body felt sore and his head ached. Though those effects slowly receded as he sat in the warm water.

Experimentally, he held his palm up, hoping his spear would fly to him like it always did. Nothing happened. Though not surprised, he felt disappointed and sad. Being mortal wasn't fun at all. He couldn't do what he wanted. It sucked. It really did.

Without realizing, the former god wallowed into deeper thoughts and eventually fell asleep in the Jacuzzi itself.

* * *

When Luke woke up the next day, he realized something. He was late. Really really late. Breakfast at the pavilion would end in a few minutes and if he missed it he'd have to go hungry until lunch, which wasn't something he was eager to do.

Luckily, he had time. Relatively to him at least. He shot off his bed and ran to his bag, where his toiletries were kept. Grabbing them, he ran to the bathroom in the Hermes cabin. He quickly took out his toothbrush and held it. Here came the tricky part, he opened his toothpaste, but most of the paste shot out, and the demigod groaned.

"Not again!", Luke cursed. Annabeth had warned him not to touch anything while moving at super speed, since the force would be very large. But regardless, he took some paste off and brushed like a maniac. Spitting it out, he dashed to the showers and bathed. It was weird since the water dropped from the shower very slowly, and he had to slow himself down to actually be able to bathe properly.

Once done, the demigod dashed out of the bathroom, cursing when the impact of his foot landing on the floor cracked a floorboard. He dried himself with a towel and dressed up and ran out.

The entire process of him getting ready took less than a minute, if you account the slowing down to shower.

He then took less than a few seconds to reach the pavilion. Demigods around camp cursed as they dropped their belongings because a blur passed them. Some of them were knocked to the ground by the wind force.

He shouted a sorry, but doubted they heard him at the speed he was moving. He arrived at the Hermes table with a bang, knocking a chair over.

But instead of his cabin mates, there was someone else. Just one person at the table. A black haired boy, maybe his age sat there wearing black jeans and red high top leather sneakers. A black and red coat adorned him and he had reflective aviator goggles on, despite it being winter. He was spinning a coin in his palm. The coin was floating.

Luke frowned. He had seen this guy somewhere. He was sure of it.

The boy looked up, and swept his hair back, removing his goggles, revealing startling ruby red eyes. "Oh, it's you.", he said.

Luke's eyes widened. "YOU?!"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean Lord Perseus? What are you doing here?"

The boy sighed. "Lord? I don't think that applies to me anymore. Sit down."

Luke frowned at the statement. "What happened?", he asked as he pulled a chair and sat.

"Kronos happened. Tricked me into losing my immortality."

Luke stared dumbfoundedly at the former god. "Excuse me?"

Perseus sighed and dropped the floating coin. He took the knife next to his plate. He flicked it, drawing a few drops of blood from his finger. Red blood.

Luke's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. What could he say?

Perseus ignited a flame with his other hand and lit up his wounded finger, and the wound slowly closed. "I haven't lost everything, but most of it is gone. As for your question, I'm here because Chiron promised me that this Camp can help me get my immortality back."

"He did?"

"Yes. Apparently, the children of Apollo know quite a bit."

Luke frowned. Why would Chiron say that? Yes, the Apollo cabin was good, but not that good. Hell, Apollo himself probably couldn't help him. But Luke trusted Chiron, and deduced that there was some reason behind his white lie. So he went along with it.

"Oh them. Yeah sure! Just give them time, they'll come up with something."

Perseus nodded, as if he understood something. "I see ... so tell me one thing, is it just Chiron and you, or is everyone else such a bad liar?"

Alarm bells rang in Luke's head. "What?! No! Really!"

Perseus chuckled. "Your reaction confirms it. You lot can't help me."

Luke frowned. "No, but you'll get killed without us, no offence. You aren't a god anymore, so you could die, just like us."

The former god frowned, and sat back down. 'The half-breed has a good point.', he thought. 'Going out there would almost certainly mean my death.'. Death. Something Perseus still hadn't come to terms with. It was now possible for him to die. Earlier, you could have vaporized him and scattered his remains across the universe, and he would have still reformed one day. But now, he had a body of flesh and a soul.

"Fine.", Perseus muttered. He opened his palm up and the coin flew there, floating above his palm like a display piece. It was then that Luke noticed it was no ordinary coin. It was shining silver, and had a pentagram etched onto it. The lines of the pentagram shimmered, as if it were alive.

Luke finally decided to ask. "What's that?"

Percy frowned, looking at the coin. "It's my symbol. My symbol of power."

"Your symbol of power ... is a coin?"

The former god laughed voraciously. "Your ignorance astounds me, demigod. Have you truly never seen your father's caduceus before? Does he not carry a peculiar phone with him?"

"Oh, it's just hidden.", Luke realized. "But still, why a coin?"

Perseus shrugged. "I don't know. It occurred to me. I just knew I couldn't hold my spear everywhere, and I certainly did not want to leave it unattended. So I devised a method to compress it into this. And unlike other ways of concealment, this cannot be traced. This coin would be identical to another of the same design, but in reality ... it is not."

Luke frowned. "What if someone accidentally activates it?"

Perseus chuckled for a moment. "Thinking of stealing it?", he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

The demigod's eyes widened and he held his arms up. "NO! No! Just wondering."

Perseus rolled his eyes. "You're a son of Hermes, it's in your nature ... but yes it would be problematic if I lost it, or if it got stolen. But no one other than myself can activate it. I do take care of my stuff, unlike another god I know.", he said, looking up.

Luke didn't know what to say or do. He sat there awkwardly, staring at the coin. What was he supposed to do or say? He met this particular god just once. And at the time, he nearly shat himself in his mere presence. Not because he was scared of how powerful he was, but because he realized how badly he had screwed up. He had entered his domain and accused him of something he didn't do. Other gods would've vaporized a person for looking at them the wrong way. But Perseus let them go, on the condition they find the real thief.

To be honest, Luke was pretty damn grateful for that. That and for convincing Hades to release his mother from the Underworld. Luke highly doubted Hades would've let her go otherwise. And Zeus wouldn't have given a shit. Luke doubted Hermes would care either.

A low grumble was suddenly heard, and Luke turned to Perseus, who had a slightly red face and an embarrassed look. He held his stomach and seemed confused, as if he didn't understand what just happened.

Luke, however, immediately knew what happened. "You're hungry.", he said. "That's never happened?"

Perseus shook his head. "No.", he said. His red face slowly turned to normal. "Gods only ever eat for the taste."

Luke nodded. "Well. Now you need to have three meals a day."

Perseus frowned. "Three? Why?"

"It's just the way it is."

The formed god sighed in defeat. "Being mortal really sucks.", he groaned.

"Luke! There you are!"

The demigod turned around to look at the source of the voice and his heart skipped a beat as Annabeth jogged into the dining pavilion with her golden curls let loose and freely bouncing about. She wore jeans and an orange camp shirt, and Luke couldn't help but think she looked great in it.

"Annabeth.", he said.

The demigoddess's cheerful face suddenly dropped and a guarded expression was worn on her face when she saw who Luke was keeping company for the moment. Even without his powers, he was still an ancient being, and Annabeth didn't trust ancient beings.

Perseus looked up to see the blonde demigoddess from the previous day. "Oh. You.", he said.

Just because Annabeth had given Perseus the benefit of doubt didn't mean she was suddenly willing to let her crush spend time alone with him. Internally, alarm bells rang in her head when she thought of Luke as something more. She blushed slightly at the thought but shrugged it off. Clearly Luke wasn't interested.

She stared at Perseus. "I need to talk to Luke for a minute.", she said, dragging the demigod away without giving the latter a chance to argue. Luke mouthed a see-you-later at the former god before going along with Annabeth.

When Annabeth had been sure she dragged Luke far enough, she roughly shoved him, surprising the latter, who indignantly exclaimed a "HEY!".

The grey eyed demigoddess glared at him. "Do you even know who that is?!", she whisper shouted, hoping Perseus wouldn't be able to hear them from there. He was mortal now after all. She cast a side glance at the former god, who was still playing with his coin, not giving the slightest hint that he had heard anything.

Luke, upon hearing the question, frowned. "Yeah. But he said Chiron is the one who told him to stay, since he lost his powers and all.".

Annabeth frowned. "Where did you hear that? He nearly incinerated Nico yesterday."

"Exactly.", Luke said. "Nearly. Nico should have died, but this guy said he lost most of his powers."

Annabeth frowned. "He told you that?"

"Yeah.", Luke said. "He's actually a chill dude.", the demigod stated.

Annabeth was slightly surprised and a little perturbed. "Luke ... I just don't want you to piss off the wrong people. I mean ... you have done it."

Luke rubbed his head in embarrassment. He and Dionysus always had verbal arguments which usually ended with the wine god threatening to turn him into a dolphin and place him in the lake to entertain the younger campers. That was usually when Luke knew to back off.

The two demigods turned to the former god, who sat with his legs on the table, as if he owned the place. His sunglasses were back on his face and he held a palm up, watching as a coin inscribed with a shimmering pentagram floated and spun around at high speeds, making a whipping sound as the air compressed around it.

Annabeth sighed. "It isn't going to be easy you know? ... Accomodating someone like that is gonna take time, and effort, both of which we can't waste."

Luke sighed. "Annie, any other day, I'd agree ... but we kinda do owe him. I do at least."

Annabeth frowned. "For what?"

"Hades wasn't gonna give my mother's soul back. He was gonna keep her there in the Underworld. And he even said something about transferring her to the Fields of Punishment."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "He wouldn't dare. Zeus wouldn't allow it! It's not allowed!"

Luke laughed dryly. "Hades rules the Underworld. He is the supreme authority."

"Then how?"

"Perseus.", Luke said. "He convinced Hades to let her go. And one day, I went back home after the summer, and there she was, standing in the kitchen as if she'd never left. She even had forgotten the whole ordeal. All she remembers is driving me to Camp."

Annabeth frowned. "Alright ... but be careful around him. He isn't the ruler of Tartarus for nothing. To stay there for millions of years, and to rule ... it takes a certain amount of ruthlessness."

Luke's eyes narrowed as he looked at the skies. "Well, at least he's better than them.", he spat, thinking about the gods and their treachery. Leaving their children to die. He may not be fighting for the titans, but that didn't mean that the thought of joining Kronos never occured to him. As a matter of fact, Luke thought about it many times, usually when he was alone. Or during a quest when everything seemed hopeless.

But what always kept him on the right path was the undeniable fact that Kronos was in fact much much worse than any god could ever be. This wasn't about choosing the good side or the bad side for him. This was choosing between two evils. And he chose the lesser.

"And Luke.", Annabeth said. "Chiron's waiting for you at the archery range."

Luke nodded. "Alright. I'll be there."

The son of Hermes went back towards the table where the former god sat. Perseus now had a _BOSE_ headphones around his head, and he seemed to be deeply engrossed while listening to something. Luke stole a glance at what he was holding. It was a phone. The demigod's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?!", he demanded. "Phones aren't allowed!"

Perseus smirked. "But you have one, don't you?"

Luke frowned. "How the?"

"Like I said, demigod, I haven't lost all of my powers. I can still do a bit of conjuring up things here and there and I can still detect hypocritical or ironic sentences. Like yours. You told me phones aren't allowed, but you have one. So I'd know it. It's part of who I am. I am the god of truth as well. Kinda share that part with Apollo but whatever."

Luke frowned. "But Annabeth told me you only had fire powers left."

"Is that so?", Perseus asked, frowning slightly. "And here I thought that demigods at least had some respect for other people's secrets."

Luke shook his head. "Annabeth isn't like that.", he said a little forcefully, eliciting an eyebrow raise from the former god. Luke continued. "She only told me because I already know who you are and because I'm a cabin leader as well."

"Hmm.", Perseus hummed, not particularly giving any reply.

"So, Luke.", he started. "Have you decided who you want to fight for?"

Alarm bells rang in Luke's ears and the demigod stood shell shocked for a moment, not even registering the sentence properly. "W-What?", he asked hesitantly.

Perseus frowned. "I mean, have you decided to fight for Olympus? Or are you still contemplating the offer of Kronos? Perhaps you still wish to travel to Orthrys?"

Luke's eyes widened. "N-NO!", he exclaimed loudly. "Where did you hear that?!", he hissed.

Perseus's eyes narrowed, and he flicked his fingers in a downward motion. Luke winced in pain as his knees forcibly bent and he sat on the chair. He tried to move his hands, but the former god flicked his fingers and his arms were strapped to the sides.

"You know ... ", Perseus started. "Yesterday night, I was thinking about something. Do you know what it was?"

Luke shook his head. His shoulders ached from the pressure. It was like several tons attached to each of his limbs. He winced as he struggled to move.

Perseus continued. "You see, I monitor potential threats to this world. I do. Above all, I make sure no one aids Kronos. As you can see, I failed there ... but I've always been interested in you, _Luke._ You are one of the oldest members of this infernal Camp and the most skilled and experienced. Even that daughter of Athena doesn't come close. In fact, you may even rival some of the war gods."

Luke finally struggled out a sentence. "W-What does that h-have to d-do with me being a t-traitor?!"

Perseus frowned. "I never said you're a traitor. All I asked was if you were contemplating Kronos's offer. Now I'm even more curious. You hold so much hatred for the gods, which is understandable, admittedly, but you always manage to find yourself in Kronos's cell in your dreamscape. How is that? Why are all your dreams related to that _titan_?"

"I-I don't know!", Luke gritted his teeth. Whatever Perseus was doing to him hurt a lot. "Stop it!", he shouted.

Perseus sighed. He snapped his fingers and the invisible weight off of Luke's limbs vanished. He breathed heavily for a while, and when he looked at Perseus, he was surprised to see beads of sweat on the god's face. He looked ... tired?

For a moment, Luke forgot about the hell he'd been put through. He stared at the god with a frown.

Perseus chuckled. "Well, demigod. You're lucky. I can't hold it for long. My powers are greatly weakened."

Luke stood up, and held his hand out. A shimmering light erupted and a bronze sword appeared n his palm. He moved the sword to put it under the god's chin, but he missed a flash of movement. Before he knew it, a spoon deflected the sword away.

"Whoooaa there cowboy, I'm not that weak!", Perseus exclaimed. The spoon twisted and turned till it became a small knife. His eyes glowed red for a moment. "Don't presume to try that again."

Luke stepped back. He'd forgotten a major thing. This wasn't just any other random god. This was one of the elder gods. Depowered, but still enough for a demigod like him. Not wanting to provoke the god further, he turned to leave.

"Lucas.", the god said, making Luke turn around. "Make your decision before midnight.". The tone he used was one of absolute finality. There would be no arguments. And Perseus wouldn't even need to do anything. If the word got out that the leader of Camp Half-Blood was having second thoughts, then many demigods would leave.

Luke didn't need till midnight. He made up his decision. "I'm no traitor.", he told the god. "And I will never fight for Kronos. Unlike some people.". He said, directing the last part at the former god himself before walking off to where Chiron was waiting for him.

Perseus's eyebrows raised. He was surprised. "Well ... that was unexpected."

A flash of flames appeared and the next moment, an eight year old girl dressed in a brown robe stood beside Perseus. "Is it though? The boy loves his family."

The former god jumped, hitting his knee onto the table. He yelped as the table broke into splinters due to the force. Immediately, he glared at the figure who appeared. It was none other than Hestia, goddess of the Hearth.

Hestia giggled, holding her hand to her mouth. "Percy! You look so cute in this young form!"

The former god had an expression that was a mixture between anger and embarrassment. In the end though, he just sighed in despair, knowing the incessant teasing he was going to get from his older sister. "Hestia.", he said with a tone of dread. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a sister visit her brother?"

Perseus frowned, and his coin was held tight in his hand. " _Why_ are you here?", he pressed.

The goddess sighed. "Zeus knows, Percy."

Percy's eyes widened. "HOW?!", he whisper shouted.

Hestia looked towards the archery range. "I think you know how."

Perseus's eyes narrowed. "Chiron.", he stated. "That good for nothing little sh- Mmmff!". An brown cloth appeared over his mouth, tying itself around his face.

"Language Percy.", Hestia chided.

The former god slumped in defeat. "Mmmfff!", he said, pointing towards the cloth.

Hestia merely stared at him with pity. "I'm sorry that this happened to you, brother. But maybe you could learn something from these children."

With that, the goddess of the hearth stepped away, and as she did, she transformed. She grew older, and the brown robe covering her body changed into a neat plain brown dress. She looked to be about eighteen. Her fiery orange hair grew longer, reaching to the middle of her back. "Oh, and Perseus. Zeus will stop by later. He wishes to have a word. Please hear him out."

The former god frowned, and nodded.

Hestia smiled and snapped her fingers before disappearing in a flash of flames. Perseus reached up to the brown cloth over his mouth and ripped it off angrily. He needed to have words with Chiron, that backstabbing centaur.


	3. IT'S OVER 9000!

( _Orthrys, Millions of years ago_ )

The palace of Orthrys. The crowning jewel of the universe that Kronos called his. Gleaming obsidian towers that reached to the skies and fiery beasts that guarded it's gates.

A truly intimidating sight for anyone daring enough to venture near it. For it housed none other than the Titan Lord himself.

But the former glory of the palace of the titans was not to be seen as the massive black columns were shortened by fire and lightning.

The King of the Titans sat on his ivory throne of black and gold, furious. In his right hand was a long scythe with Stygian Iron as the rod. The blade made of meteorite steel hummed in tune with it's master's rage.

In front of the titan stood a being who looked nearly identical to him. Raven hair and defined features made him stand out among titans as well. The only difference might have been the fact that this being had blood red eyes instead of gold.

"Should I go out, father?", he asked.

The titan stared long and hard at the only child of his he would have been proud to call his son. The only child of his who was born a titan. A pure titan, unlike the other six. Perseus was his name, for that was what the titan intended him to be. The Destroyer.

The walls of the palace shuddered and groaned, as if a massive force struck it. The golden chandelier above swayed, threatening to fall.

Kronos looked at his son. "Yes. Deal with your _siblings_.", he said.

The younger titan's mouth twitched as he heard the word sibling. What kind of siblings were they? To attack their own father's kingdom like this and driving away their mother in the process.

A massive wave of salt water crashed onto the gates, and for a moment, it seemed as if the gates would hold. But the water smashed through the once impregnable castle and flooded the courtyard.

A second, albeit smaller wave flooded the courtyard again, and on it was a black haired, green eyed god, holding a shining Bronze trident forged in the heart of Tartarus itself. The weapon glowed a bright green. The rider pointed the weapon at the giant metal doors of the palace, and the weapon shook violently as it released a bolt of energy that incinerated the lesser beings who stood in it's way.

"COME OUT, KRONOS!", Poseidon yelled.

Inside, Kronos snarled, standing up.

Perseus raised a hand. "It's alright, father. I'll take care of him."

The titan king nodded and sat down. It was best if he didn't waste his effort. After all, that was exactly why Perseus was there.

The young titan stepped through the rubble that was the main doors of the palace. He looked at the gaping hole that used to be there.

Poseidon looked surprised at seeing the young titan step out instead of Kronos himself.

"Who the hell are you?!", Poseidon shouted over the noise of the battle.

Perseus frowned, but didn't answer. He instead looked to the sides, where several lesser titans lay dead. They were caught in the crossfire. Behind Poseidon was an army. An army consisting of cyclopes, dracaenae and all sorts of other filth that Kronos would have never allowed into the palace.

"TITANS!", Perseus yelled. "TO ARMS!"

Dozens of beings emerged from either the ruins of the rubble or from the sides of the palace. They formed a circle around Poseidon and his army.

While these weren't full titans, most of them being children of nymphs and whatnot, they still had a percentage of titan blood, and were still very dangerous.

Most held bows made of metal instead of wood, and used the tendons of bisons or other large animals for the strings. No ordinary man would realistically be able to draw the bow, but these were beings specially trained by Perseus. They had the strength to draw them. The result outweighed the cost as the bows could propel Stygian Iron arrows up to several miles away and could pierce solid steel.

Poseidon found that the hard way when the lesser titans shot dozens of arrows at the poorly trained monster army behind him. The lesser monsters fell quickly and in numbers, enraging the god.

"ATTACK!", he roared.

He himself got on foot and charged the only titan in the courtyard, which was Perseus himself.

The titan responded in kind, unleashing a beautiful black sword with a silver hilt. The weapon shined in the daylight as he charged forward.

The two beings met in a mighty clash. The resounding shockwave from the clash blasted apart the ground around them.

The god was blown back by the force of the titan's sword. Perseus didn't relent. He attacked again, forcing Poseidon to block it directly.

BOOM!

The sea god's arms trembled with shock as the vibrations travelled through his muscles.

"Who are you?! Tell me your name.", he demanded.

Perseus didn't answer until he got another hit in. "Perseus. Burn that name into your memory before you die."

Poseidon snarled, attacking with more vigour. But it was quite clear he was outmatched here.

The god jumped back, retreating a little.

Perseus smirked, and then vanished.

Poseidon's eyes widened as he turned his head to the side. Too late. Perseus appeared behind him, and with a clean hit of the sword, the sea god was separated into two halves.

Golden ichor pooled around, and were he mortal, he would have died. As such, it would take time for him to recover.

The skies rumbled, and in the distance, a small tornado formed. The oceans trembled around Orthrys, with waves reaching higher and higher.

The sun shone brightly, and even Perseus scowled, as if he knew the reason for these phenomena.

Two beings appeared in front of Poseidon. They were floating in the air with pure white wings attached to their backs.

The one on the right had three heads and six wings. The middle head resembled a beast. The right head was the head of an old man and the left head was the head of a young man in his twenties. This was the archangel Tarmiel.

The one on the left looked like a small boy, and had four wings. Around him was a miniature tornado. This was the archangel Sariel.

Perseus smirked nastily, his grin stretching ear to ear. "Well well, if it isn't the dynamic duo of the four archangels, Sariel and Tarmiel. Where's that ol' stickler Rueduciel? … And the other one … what was it? M…Ma…Mael!"

The two archangels scowled angrily.

"Whoops.", the titan smirked. "My bad, I almost forgot.". Perseus grinned devilishly. "I slaughtered Mael like a dog!"

Sariel and Tarmiel was visibly shaking with rage. Both raised their hands, and several balls of light appeared, flying towards the titan.

Perseus sprinted and jumped up, taking the light energy head on, not flinching as it sizzled his skin.

As he flew past them, his blade cut their sides, drawing blood. The titan landed on his feet behind them.

His demeanor was different now. He looked serious. "I've already killed the strongest of the four archangels.", he said. "Did you really think a pair of nobodies like you could defeat me?"

"You didn't even have a chance to show your blessings, Tornado and Ocean.", he added.

Before the titan could blink, the wounded archangels suddenly appeared behind him, fully healed.

Sariel, the four winged archangel had a small smile playing on his lips. "If you want to see them so badly, then we'll show you."

The titan rushed to the nearest archangel, which happened to be Tarmiel. He stabbed the archangel with his right arm, which appeared all the way to the other side.

Tarmiel feigned a look of shock, but then smiled, turning into a puddle of water.

Beside him, Sariel giggled, finding the situation funny.

In anger, Perseus swung his sword at Sariel, who casually floated backwards, dodging the attack. This happened another two times, before Sariel laughed and spoke.

"Do you honestly think that someone like you could possibly lay a finger on me?"

Perseus scoffed. "If that's all there is to your grace then it's nothing special."

"Tsk tsk.", Sariel reprimanded. "Don't be so hasty. I'm about to show it to you now."

The titan only had time to widen his eyes before a massive gust of wind pushed him back. His face rippled as the force of the winds knocked him off balance, throwing him in circles like a ragdoll.

"AAARGHH!", Perseus shouted as he was tossed around inside the tornado. It was far more deadly than a natural one, with wind speeds of more than several hundred thousand kilometres an hour. Even Perseus, who was a titan, found his skin being shredded and his bones being broken.

The pain didn't last long as Sariel let go of the tornado.

In his distraction, he didn't notice Tarmiel smacking him in the back with a massive wave of water.

The titan fell down, and instead of hitting dry land, he found himself drowning. He swam up, and found himself in a large water body. Desperately, he looked side to side but found nothing but water. Endless amounts of water.

He was in the middle of an ocean. A raging ocean which pounded against him.

"Where the hell am I?! What did they do to me?!", he shouted.

Two voices spoke in unison echoing across the area. " **Welcome to the domain of god. This is a dimension created by our graces. It is quite similar to the domains that you titans possess.** "

"THEN I'LL TEAR IT APART!", Perseus roared.

" **I'd give up if I were you.** ", Tarmiel said. " **We control the ocean here as freely as spitting. The tornados like breathing.** "

" **The time for our vengeance is now here.** "

The water surged upwards, carrying Perseus along with it, no matter how hard he struggled. A tornado formed around the water, and from above, lightning crashed. He could barely make out the figure of Zeus floating high above. The bastard had decided to join in.

On the other hand, Poseidon helped Tarmiel control the oceans more easily. Perseus was simply outmatched. It was one titan against two gods and two archangels.

The tornado spun the titan around. The water crushed his bones. The lightning coupled with all of it seared his flesh.

Zeus smirked. "It is over, Perseus. We will disintegrate you down to a molecular level. To a point where even _you_ cannot regenerate."

As the titan felt his limbs vanish, he decided to do something he swore not to do. As doing it could mean his mind being warped. It was a risk he had to take, or he would be vaporized.

He closed his eyes. A mark appeared over his right eye. A dark black mark, which looked like a black sun. The rays of that mark stretched over around his face.

BOOM!

A massive force emanated from the centre of the tornado, exploding outwards. Sariel's tornado vanished, and Tarmiel was blown back several feet by the force, crashing into Poseidon. Only Zeus managed to keep his balance.

The gods' eyes widened simultaneously, looking at Perseus's form. His armour had been shattered by the tornado, but he was now covered in dark energy, which covered his lower half. His chest was bare, but streaks of dark black energy stretched across his arms.

On his forehead was were two circles, which resembled the earth circling the sun, but that was barely perceptible as the mark kept shifting. It was fluid.

Two pitch black wings appeared on his back, made of the same dark energy. They flapped, and the titan flew towards them.

Perseus didn't look happy. He didn't look angry either. The only thing on his face was absolute indifference. Total void of emotion. That was what scared them.

The dimension around them shattered, and they all appeared back in front of Orthrys.

"How?!", Tarmiel argued. "Only someone similar to our power levels should be able to do that! Not only that, you were being disintegrated. Now you're fully healed!"

"Power level of ninety eight thousand …", Poseidon muttered. "He's stronger than Zeus now."

Sariel's eyes widened, and he focused at the titan. He realized Poseidon was right. The archangel brought a small device close to his eye and stared at the titan.

Three numbers appeared around the titan.

78,000  
8,000  
12,000

The device was called the Eye of Nehaleni. When focused on a living thing, the eye gave the user a numerical value of the target's physicals, magic and willpower. The three combined gave an accurate measure of the target's power level. Higher the power level, stronger the being.

At the moment, Perseus had a power level of 98,000. In comparison, the strongest being facing him now was Zeus, who held a power level of 95,000.

Sariel and Tarmiel were both at 88,000, while Poseidon sat much lower at 61,000. The reason for such a large gap was that Zeus already received his domain as Lord of the Skies, while Poseidon still had to take his domain from Oceanus.

Perseus shot forward suddenly at Tarmiel, embedding his sword into his gut. The archangel coughed out blood as the weapon pierced him.

The titan didn't let go, and the black energy surrounded Tarmiel, causing the latter to howl in pain.

Sariel rushed forward, but Perseus caught him by the neck. The titan's eyes blazed with black fire. "Do you want to know how Mael died?", he asked. "I didn't kill him immediately. No. I crushed him, until he begged me, like a pauper."

SHINK!

Perseus's eyes widened. He looked down to see the left half of his body fall down, separated from him. Zeus floated there with his master bolt in hand. It was in the form of a halberd.

Sariel coughed. His face was gold, the blood leaking out of his lips. His neck was cracked into pieces, but he was immortal, and thus it would heal.

On the other hand, Perseus's appendages flew back, immediately reattaching themselves to him. Zeus quickly shot a bolt at him, immobilizing the titan, making him fall to the ground. Tarmiel and Poseidon called water together, forming a giant spear and smashing it down.

When the water spear dissipated, Perseus lay on the ground in several pieces. His legs, arms and his head were apart, and his chest had been vaporized.

"Not bad.", he commented to no one in particular. "It seems I'll have to kick it up a notch."

Almost immediately, the titan regenerated, standing on his feet.

Tarmiel's eyes widened. "No …"

Sariel brought the eye of Nehaleni to his eye and watched Perseus. "Impossible.", he muttered.

Perseus's power levels had risen even further, and they now were significantly higher than Zeus's.

Zeus frowned at the archangel. "What happened."

Sariel gulped. "I-It's 116,000 ... and increasing. 120,000 ... 140,000 ... 180,000..."

For the first time, the sky god felt fear. "W-What? How?"

Before the archangel could say anything, he lurched forward, puking blood.

Zeus's eyes widened. There was a large hole in Sariel's chest. And in Tarmiel's as well.

Zeus turned to Poseidon. "BROTHER! RUN! FLASH OUT OF HERE!"

Perseus turned to Poseidon and rushed at him, but luckily for the young god, he teleported quickly enough. Zeus sighed, visibly relieved. He didn't move to attack, that would be foolish right now.

Kronos had won today. They had no choice but to retreat.

Zeus teleported out of there as well, taking Sariel and Tarmiel with him. They needed to regenerate. It would take a few days.

As he vanished, he thought of any way to bring that monster of a titan to their side.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: I have purposely used different names for the four archangels. And no, they are not the same as the Christian angels. Those four don't exist in my story.**

 **This chapter is to show you guys what Perseus used to be like. He's not such a douche now though.** **  
**

 **As for power levels. Currently in the _modern a ge_:**

 **Zeus: 125,000**  
 **Poseidon: 123,000**  
 **Hades: 115,000  
Hestia: 185,000 (Eldest sibling bitch!)  
Demeter: 101,000  
Hera: 103,000  
Hermes: 60,000  
Artemis: 58,000  
Athena: 52,000  
Ares: 48,000  
Hephaestus: 45,000  
Dionysus: 28,000  
Aphrodite: 34,000  
**

 **Archangels:**  
 **Sariel: 154,000**  
 **Tarmiel: 149,000**  
 **Rueduciel: 189,000**

 **Titans:  
Kronos: 440,000  
Hyperion: 210,000  
Krios: 200,000  
Koios: 191,000  
Oceanus: 196,000  
Atlas: 94,000  
**

 **AS you can see, the titans are OP as fuck!  
**

 **I tried to scale the titans in regards to how powerful Riordan showed them. I believe he stated that Kronos alone could mop the floor with all Olympians together. Hence his absurdly high power level.**

 **The archangels are only three, so I made them very strong.**

 **The Olympians other than the big six are basically fodder lol.**


	4. Capture the Flag

**A/N: I forgot to mention that I have changed the ages for some demigods. Nico for example is 14 not 10. Thalia is the same. Annabeth is 18. Luke is 19. Percy looks 20 but is more than 10000000 years old.**

 **Pairing has been decided and I won't change my mind. Any other suggestions are welcome!**

* * *

( _Camp Half-Blood, Present Day_ )

Perseus suddenly shot awake, rubbing his forehead.

The former god sighed and swung his legs over his bed, sitting with his feet hanging over the ground. He glanced at his coin/weapon which was by his bedside, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

He stared wistfully across the room at his godly armour and weapon. He couldn't use it yet, though. The coin would have to do for now.

He stood up, stretching his body, wondering why on earth he was dreaming about his past. He had hoped to bury those memories. It reminded him of a time when the world may have looked a better place, but if one would delve into it's mechanisms, they would learn the truth.

After cleaning himself up, another thing he needed to do now, the former god walked out of the Big House with nothing but jeans and a black t-shirt on top. As he walked by Chiron, a leather jacket materialized itself onto him, along with his trusty coin in his pocket.

"Hmm…", Perseus said. "My powers. They've stopped increasing. And I still can't access my other domain."

"I think that's for the best. In this state, I don't think you could control you _other_ domain.", Chiron said. "I'm afraid that's as much as you'll get until you get your immortality back.

Experimentally, he held his palm facing upwards, letting it catch on fire. After a brief few seconds, he put it out. "Alright, horse. It's been two days since I arrived. Where's this cure?"

Chiron coughed, obviously insulted by being referred as a horse. "Well, I was told to wait."

"By who?!", Percy asked, angrily.

Chiron sighed. "Lord Zeus. He has an offer for you."

You know what they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear. In this case, it was the almighty Lord of the Skies himself who thundered down in glamorous fashion, nearly shattering his own cabin in the process.

The lightning bolt that struck the ground solidified into Zeus, who was in his trademark pinstripe suit. The campers nearby whispered in hushed tones, bowing whenever the god neared them.

Zeus, however, walked straight towards Chiron and Perseus.

Chiron, in his centaur form, bent his legs and lowered himself, bowing to the supreme authority among the gods. But Zeus looked straight at Perseus, who refused to even lower his head in respect.

The god waved his hand, indicating he wanted everyone out of sight. Including Chiron. The centaur bowed and then trotted away.

"Hmf.", Zeus scoffed, looking at his younger brother. "So many years at Kronos's court, yet you still lack the basics of etiquette.". His voice was deep, like the rumblings of thunderclouds. It should have scared Perseus, as it would anyone else.

But Perseus simply shrugged. "You know what they say. Can't teach a new dog old tricks, or was it the other way around?"

"Silence!", Zeus ordered, with an authoritative voice that would make an angry lynch mob shut up. And for once, Perseus stopped talking.

"My daughter Artemis has gone missing.", he said. "And she's in danger. I believe Kronos has her."

Percy frowned, staring at the sky god. "How many immortals under your command? A hundred? Two hundred? So why me?"

Zeus turned to Perseus. "You know why.", he said. "Because of the prophecy."

"What prophecy?", Percy retorted.

Zeus shook his head. "Oh yes … sometimes I forget that you have been stripped off your intelligence along with your immortality."

The former god narrowed his eyes, and his palm heated up. Wisps of smoke escaped his palm, something that didn't go unnoticed by the sky god.

Zeus smiled at him widely. "Go on little brother. Make my day.", he challenged him.

Perseus focused on Zeus for a minute, looking at the numbers before him. Power level of 125,000. Nearly 85,000 in the physical category alone. In comparison, Perseus had a measly 33,000 due to the effects of losing his immortality. No way he was gonna fight Zeus now.

Perseus glowered at the sky god. "Just wait. One day I'm gonna knock that smug expression clean off your face."

"Maybe.", Zeus replied. "But not today. And not soon. Now you will do as I say, regardless of your willingness. If for no other reason then because I can give your immortality back."

The former god sighed and stepped back. His palm cooled down along with him. "What do you want?", he gritted out.

The sky god's face turned serious. "Tonight, there will be a quest given. You will participate in it, along with four others, I believe. Travel with your 'companions' and retrieve my daughter safely."

Perseus took a deep breath, before finally answering. "Fine.", he muttered. "And just to be clear, I'm doing this just for my immortality, not because you ordered it."

"Your motives do not interest me. Only results.", Zeus replied nonchalantly. "Now if you will excuse me, I must be going."

And with that, the sky god disappeared in a flash of lightning, searing Percy's jacket in the process. The former god glared at the sky. "Fucking twat."

Later, in the evening, as Percy walked towards the mess hall, demigods and hunters alike pointed and whispered. If he wasn't the centre of attention before, he certainly was now, what with Zeus coming down personally to speak to him and all.

He sat along with Chiron at the head table, eating in silence. No one dared to disturb him of course. Maybe his reputation preceded him after all.

As he looked at all the tables, he realized why Zeus called him a fool. He only needed to take one look at the faces of all the huntresses present. None of them were remotely happy. Of course, they never were in a demigod camp, but now they seemed positively upset by something. And only one thing could collectively upset the whole of the Hunters of Artemis.

Only Artemis being hurt could upset her hunters. And Perseus reckoned that if the goddess had actually been kidnapped by Kronos's forces, then there was a good chance that she was being tortured for information as they spoke.

He tried not to think much of it, but he felt ever so slightly anxious. Whatever he had against Zeus, he couldn't purposely step aside and let Kronos do whatever he wanted to Artemis. If for no other reason then because she could leak sensitive information during her torture. And because Zoe Nightshade suffered for that.

He had seen Kronos doing it before. Personally. Rebel titans, or rude nymphs, it didn't matter to the titan lord. He was the very definition of a sadist. He _loved_ to inflict pain and death. Sometimes, Percy could hear the screams all around Orthrys. It was both scary, and educational at the same time.

The former god looked at his hands. And now, he had resorted to the same. Was he any better? He too spent his time in Tartarus torturing any soul that dropped there. The only solace he found was that those souls really did deserve it, so there was that at least.

Percy sighed and stood up, leaving. Chiron called after him. "Percy? Don't you wish to participate in Capture the Flag?"

The former god took one glance at the assembled demigods and hunters, before deciding. "No."

"At least as a referee?"

Perseus frowned. "No."

Chiron sighed. "Come on. You need to do something. Keep yourself busy at least. Why don't you at least just observe them?"

Perseus gave in. "Fine. I'll be in the area. If I see anything 'unsportsmanlike', I'll handle it."

The campers and hunters took that as the cue to get going.

"Alright! To your positions!", Thalia ordered, as she was the captain of the demigod's group. There were only thirteen or so demigods participating, since there were only thirteen hunters.

Perseus walked towards the forest, after asking Chiron a map for it of course. Didn't want to get lost now. He had just moved in to the camp.

He found a neat looking tree smack in the middle between the two flags. With a single leap, he made it to the highest branch and sat there, unaware that the tree was being inhabited by a dryad.

From the distance, he heard a horn being blown. It was loud enough for both groups to hear it. Percy tossed his coin up, catching it with the same hand. He glanced at Chiron and nodded at him, letting him know he was there.

The former god looked to either side and could faintly make out the two flags, guarded by the respective groups.

Down in the clearing of the demigod flag near Zeus's Fist, the demigods devised a strategy.

"Listen up.", Thalia said. "I want Lee, Michael and Will on defense. The rest of you will accompany Luke and I."

Clarisse looked shocked. "You're giving the entire defense to the Apollo cabin?! We're screwed."

Luke stepped up to say something, but Thalia beat him to it. "Listen, Clarisse. I'm the captain here. So you'll do what I say. Don't presume to question my orders!"

'Yikes', Luke thought. 'Should have known better than to question the authority of a child of Zeus. Especially when it came to important decisions."

Annabeth, who had been standing in silent, spoke up. "I think Clarisse should stay behind as well."

Clarisse frowned. "And miss all the fun?!"

Annabeth nodded towards the Apollo campers. "I've no doubt that those three will cause havoc for the attacking hunters from a distance, but we need someone exceptionally skilled and ruthless when it comes to close quarters. It so happens you are one of the best, Clarisse."

The demigoddess looked pleased at the compliment and agreed.

'Sheesh, Annie.', Luke thought. 'She could probably talk the president into handing over the launch codes.'

"Enough.", Thalia interrupted. "We've no more time to waste. Annabeth, you go ahead. Use the cap and scout for us. Luke and I will be the first wave. We'll hit them hard. Following up will be the rest of you lot. Lou Ellen will be in the middle to soften up the attacking hunters."

Then she looked at the defense unit. "If I see any of you lot up front, I'll impale you myself, and then electrocute you. Got it?!"

"YES MA'AM!", the Apollo campers chorused.

"Now let's show those berry-picking virgins the power of Camp Half-Blood!"

Percy chuckled, hearing the war cry. He had been listening to the whole thing. All in all, it was a pretty interesting strategy. Leaving someone in the middle could be useful, but that meant either the attack or defense would be missing a magic user.

The former god watched the game with interest. The demigods were exceptionally talented this time, and maybe they would finally break the fifty five in a row win streak of the hunters.

On the other hand, the hunters didn't win fifty five times in a row for nothing. And they virtually the same group of hunters, save for a few changes here and there.

In times like these, Percy couldn't help but analyse the situation. After all, he used to be the chief commander of Kronos's armies, and later, Zeus's. But he'd been fired from his post, and from Olympus once Athena came to be. They didn't need him anymore, and were looking for an excuse to get rid of him. And there's nowhere further than Tartarus.

Shaking his head, he watched the game. Zoe Nightshade was the best weapon the hunters had. She only took two hunters with her to attack, which left a wall of ten hunters to defend the flag. It would have been a stupid strategy to attack with only three, but Zoe Nightshade was just that good.

He watched the huntress. Longer than he should have. His eyes lingered on her form as she moved. Yet he looked away quickly, for she started to sense his gaze. Perseus turned crimson as he realized what he was doing.

Shaking his head, he decided to watch the match.

The former god smiled as he saw the demigod's plan start to work. It seemed that leaving Lou Ellen in the middle was a good idea. Because instead of fighting Thalia and Luke, the hunters simply ran past them, not bothering.

They ran past the second wave of attack as well, but came to a full stop in front of Lou Ellen, the daughter of Hecate.

They suddenly froze in place, quite literally. Ice creeped up their ankles and engulfed their legs.

The demigoddess gasped and panted. The silvery aura surrounding the hunters tried to resist the invasive magic.

Perseus frowned a little. He activated the Eye of Nehaleni and looked at the group below. Lou Ellen was a powerful demigoddess. Her power level wasn't so high, but the magic category had a solid 12,000. Which was higher than some minor gods.

He then looked at Zoe Nightshade, and the former god nearly fell off his branch in surprise. Power level of … 31,000?! And in that, nearly 29,000 was the physical category alone.

"Holy …", Perseus muttered. "That's almost as much as I am now.". Of course, it was expected of her. He knew she wouldn't like it, but her being the daughter of Atlas meant her strength was probably on par with the likes of Hercules, who had power levels ranging up to 42,000.

Zoe used her raw might to break the icy shackles, launching herself forward.

Before Lou Ellen could blink, she was thrown flat on her back. Her head lifted a little, but the wood of a bow was smacked into her.

Without the daughter of Hecate to hold the magic, the other two hunters broke free relatively quickly as well.

"Hmm.", Percy shrugged. "There goes the sorceress."

The former god, not seeing any action near him, decided to lean back a little more comfortably, earning a shriek from the tree.

The former god jumped, nearly falling off the branch he was sitting on. "What the?!"

A slender figure materialized on top of the very branch he sat on. Green skinned and doe eyed, she was a beautiful dryad that most gods would kill for. Her long, brown hair was neatly combed and her elvish features drew the former god in, before he snapped out of it.

"Who are you?", Percy asked.

The girl rubbed her palms together and her eyes looked down. "Juniper.", she answered shyly.

Percy snorted. "How original."

She looked up. "That is only a rough translation."

"So what's your real name?"

She smiled. "You wouldn't be able to hear it with your mortal ears. It's elder speech."

Percy shrugged. "I'm a god. I'll hear it."

She smirked. "No. You _were_. Your knowledge of elder speech is gone. Or else you would have heard me singing."

Percy sighed. "Another curse mortality has beset me. All I wished was to learn the name of such a lovely maiden."

The dryad laughed. "Oh no. Not you too. I've already got a lovesick Satyr after me. Claims he found true love. He's been coming to the forest daily, playing that horrid tune on his pipe."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "So you're the one that goat's been talking about? He's been singing your praises all around the camp."

Juniper looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah.", Percy muttered. "Wanted to boil his insides for waking me up almost three times last night."

"Please don't do that. Grover can be … difficult, but he means no harm."

Percy shook his head. "Relax. Contrary to popular belief, I don't kill anyone just because they annoy me. Why do you think pop singers are still a thing?"

Juniper turned green, which of course meant she was happy and not that she was vomiting. "You know Perseus, you're not at all like how I imagined you'd be."

"Really? What did you imagine?"

"I thought you'd be this uptight and angsty god with a red pitchfork and two horns on him with a red tail behind."

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "You're confusing me with what the Christians believe as Satan."

Juniper frowned. "Aren't you similar? Both casted down to a hellish place?"

Percy shook his head. "Two differences. For one, I didn't start a damned rebellion. Two, I actually exist."

"Oh.", Juniper said. She wanted to talk further, but he held his hand, he was focused on something else. A huntress with a tiara on her head ran towards her own base with the demigod flag in hand. Her strength was impressive, as she easily shoved aside any who got in her way. In the end it wasn't even a contest as she effortlessly leaped across to her base.

Percy turned back to the dryad. "It's been nice chatting with you, Juniper. See you some other time."

With that the former god dropped to the ground and made his way towards the pavilion, where Chiron made his announcement in a tired voice.

"The hunters win … for the fifty sixth time in a row."

The centaur looked disappointed and frankly, so was Percy. After all that talk about showing the 'berry pickers' who's boss, it proved to be just talk and no action. The demigods lost badly.

Thalia was fuming, her body crackling with electricity. Without a word, she marched off towards her cabin, with her friends Annabeth and Luke on her tail.

Nico snorted, rubbing his numb face which had been shocked by Thalia's lightning, "What a sore loser."

The hunters had won and they were happy, and despite Percy's heart of stone, he cracked a smile when he saw Zoe laugh. Their day must have been hell since they found out their mistress was missing. It was a good diversion for them.

But their happiness was short lived, as a green mist filled the area.

Percy's coin grew into a beautiful black sword with a silver hilt. Two handedly he gripped it and pointed it towards the source of the mist, thinking it was some sort of poison attack.

However, the green mist did nothing besides collect at their feet. And from the thick forest, the mummified Oracle appeared in all her splendour.

She looked like a wraith. Nothing at all like what Perseus thought she would look like. He thought it would be some lovely young girl.

"Huh.", he muttered. "Rumours are true then. Hades really did curse it."

* * *

( _Throne Room Of The Gods, Olympus_ )

Most of the gods were missing, save for Zeus himself and Poseidon.

The sea god held a parchment consisting of maybe five lines. He seemed to be reading it silently.

"And one shall die by a parent's hand.", he muttered, crumpling the paper angrily. "What is the meaning of this, Zeus?! How can you force him to go on this quest. It would mean his death."

Zeus shrugged. "Like I care."

Poseidon glared at him. "But I do. I can invoke the ancient laws for this and have you removed from your position as King of the Gods."

"Alright, brother.", Zeus interrupted. "Why don't you state exactly which law I broke?"

"Need me to say it? Fine. Under any circumstances, an immortal is not allowed to take another's powers."

Zeus scoffed. "Except that Perseus is no immortal. Not anymore. So your argument is invalid, brother."

"It is far from invalid, Zeus. You used an ancient artefact to steal Percy's immortality. You waited till he was weak enough, and then you seized the opportunity."

Zeus snarled angrily. "WHAT WAS I TO DO, DAMNIT?! ARTEMIS IS MISSING!"

The sky god calmed down with a few breaths. "Kronos laid a trap for him in the woods. The artefact they used had sucked up his energy. Most of it anyway. When those blasted demigods took him inside, all I did was take away the remaining."

Poseidon shook his head in disappointment. "Where did you keep it?"

Zeus sighed, then brought up a spherical container. The container held black energy that writhed around, trying to force it's way out, but one zap from Zeus's bolt and it stopped moving for a few seconds, before it continued again.

Poseidon's eyes widened. "You're keeping it in it's raw form? That's dangerous, even for you. You stop paying attention for even a minute, and it'll escape, blasting everything in sight as it goes back to Percy's body."

"I have to. Storing it elsewhere will destroy it. That cheeky little shit made some precautions, even for this scenario."

For once that day, Poseidon laughed. "Ha. He's more paranoid than you. And that's saying something."

Zeus nodded tiredly, clearly exhausted keeping Percy's immortal energy locked away. It certainly wasn't easy.

Poseidon looked at his brother and felt a little sympathy. His daughter being missing had taken it's toll on the sky god, but Zeus remained strong because he was the King, and he had to keep the facade up for the other Olympians.

"I won't tell Perseus.", Poseidon said finally. "But you have to promise me you will release that energy when he needs it. When he really needs it."

Zeus nodded. "I will. Meanwhile, if we have to face father, then we need help. Go to Rome and ask for Rueduciel's aid."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah done! Next chapter the quest will finally begin. But please take note that I will not be following the books AT ALL. Certain plot points will definitely change.**

 **Also I've noticed that many stories portray Zeus as the ultimate douchebag. That is true, but what people fail to grasp is that he isn't a bad king at all. Otherwise the Olympians wouldn't have put up with him for so long. I'm pretty sure Poseidon + rest of council can beat Zeus. Not only that, he genuinely cares for his children.**


End file.
